Digital mathematical notation is a field that was developed through the 1980s to facilitate the creation and transaction of mathematical models on a computer through a computer friendly format. This field is integral to professions in the academic, scientific, and financial professional sector. All competitive models, however, rely on creating a user interface that has a pseudo keyboard layout to prompt the user to build the equation either by “dragging and dropping” content or by clicking on mathematical formulae digital buttons and replacing any derivative fields (i.e. a formula creation wizard). An examples of the formula creation wizard method famously includes Microsoft Word's Equation Macro.
There are multiple shortcomings to the formula creation wizard approach. Users must context switch from keyboard input to utilizing a mouse or touchpad to move the digital cursor to create the mathematical formula, a slow and inefficient process. This impacts the ability for individuals in mathematics-relevant sectors to execute their intended equations quickly on any integrated interface. This has particular impacts in the education sector where math is ever-present and effective note-taking must be performed quickly. The relative slowness of contemporary formula creation wizard models for inputting math onto the computer makes the manipulation of formulas both difficult and unnatural for end users.
There is one method, however, that allows sole use of the keyboard for writing mathematical structures. This model is known as LaTeX, which is derived from the TeX language developed by Donald Knuth and is maintained by The TeX Users Group (TUG). However, there are multiple shortcomings to this approach that rival those of drag and drop or click and build equation interfaces. For example, users must first learn the LaTeX language, which can involve reading a handbook and being aware of sub-practices such as compiling, mark-up syntax, and package inclusion. LaTeX is solely a programming language and therefore is not admissible as a spoken or easily teachable natural language. Further, the user must download or utilize a LaTeX converter and requires time and technical expertise to set up the digital “architecture” of the LaTeX document. In addition, a LaTeX document has the shortcoming of being unreadable by the casual user, prohibiting users that are not devout on learning the language or downloading a compiler. These shortcomings of LaTeX are especially pertinent in the educational sector, where students are not yet at a technical level of mathematics that would be equivalent to learning a full markup language such as LaTeX.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.